EXO IN DISNEYLAND
by geure227
Summary: Chapter three end is UP. Seperti apakah kegiatan para member EXO saat berada di Tokyo Disneyland? Check this out. HunHan, KaiDO, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin, BaekYeol .. RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING **: fic yang nyaris lucu, bahasanya nggak konsisten, kecadelan Sehun agak maksa, de el el.

**DISCLAIMER** : EXO punya Tuhan sama ortu masing" tapi di bawah label rec. Pak Lee Soo Man dan si Author gaje yang punya nama Baek Keun Ree cuma nulis ceritanya.

**EXO IN DISNEYLAND**

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini sangat cerah sehingga membuat para member EXO bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya (emang biasanya jam berapa/dor). Tapi ada yang curiga jangan-jangan si Baekhyun yang bikin matahari buatan biar terang benderang kaya gini yah... itu rahasia Tuhan. Namun tiba-tiba...

"_Umma_ Kyungsoooooo...!" Teriak Kai yang barusan selesai mandi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia terlihat panik.

"Heh?! Siapa manggil gue _umma_? Ngapain Kai?" tanya D.O heran. Wajahnya menunjukkan O_O seperti biasanya.

"Kris _Dhuizhang_ ngehancurin dapurmu, lo." Kata Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Kai. Dan tanpa diberi aba-aba.

"MWOOOOOOOOHHH! Kriiiissssss !" teriak D.O dengan ekspresi (/OAO)/ ala naganya Kris. D.O yang lagi marah tingkat dewa hampir saja menggunakan jurus _super power_nya yang bisa ngeratain _dorm_ merea. Ternyata Kris lagi masak buat semua member tapi malah berakhir dengan adu jurus-menjurus (?) dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo aku nggak sengaja kok. Aku Cuma mau masak buat kalian." Kata Kris dengan wajah yang tak biasa. Alisnya turun, kan biasanya naik kaya orang marah a.k.a sangar gitu lo...

"Aku juga cuma mau nyalain anglo (?) pake apiku. Coz kompor gasnya rusak." Tambah Chanyeol yang merupakan penyulut api yang bikin Kris main lempar-lemparan arang biar anglonya cepat nyala.

"Jadi kalian ingin dimasak jadi KRISpy eggYEOL, toh?" Kata D.O mengancam dengan death glare yang langsung dipatahkan oleh Kris. "KELUARR!" perintahnya gusar, lalu ia ngambek dan mulai memasak untuk sarapan member EXO.

**/( ; A ;)\**

Semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, menunggu sarapan mereka selesai. D.O masih ngambek sehingga tidak mau diganggu (ataupun dibantu) acaranya menyiapkan makanan. Kai dan Sehun sedang main PSP, BaekYeol sedang nggosip di pojokan (nah), sedangkan yang lain menonton TV sambil duduk di kursi masing masing. Setibanya makanan itu datang semua member langsung menyerbu jatah sarapannya.

Kai makan sambil nge-game dan dimarahi D.O saat itu juga. Sehun dan Luhan malah sibuk saling milihin makanan yang langsung dapet tatapan tajam dan nusukk dari Kai. Chen dan Xiumin ngambil jatah paling banyak dan bayangin sendiri kalau Chen makan 2 piring makanan. Suho dan Lay makan lauk Lay (ehhh,,,,) maaf maksudnya Lays yang dibeliin Lay kemarin buat cemilan Lay dan Suho (cermatilah sendiri/plak). Baekhyun makan dengan bacon kesayangannya ditambah eggyeol weh typo, harusnya eggrolls. Kris masih menatap nasinya dengan tajam, takut kalau D.O memantrai makanan itu dengan bimsalabim jadi apa plok 3x agar Kris tidak berani masuk dapur atau apalah. Yang jelas dia masih ngelamun, sampai Tao _bbuing bbuing_ saat makan biar leadernya itu selesai terbang dari alam imajinasinya.

Selesai makan Sehun dan Kai berlomba-lomba mengambil PSP yang tergeletak di kamar Suho yang entah sejak kapan. Kai berteleportasi ke dalam kamar namun Sehun menerbangkan PSP itu dan terjadilah adu _death glare_ antara _maknae_ dan _hyung_nya itu. Dari tatapan mereka keluarlah aura petir yang cetarrr membahanaa badayy hallilintarr hulaalaaa (abaikan).

Karena dua orang _maknae_ tadi sibuk menatap satu sama lain sehingga Baekhyun mengambil PSP yang melayang itu dan mengeluarkan cahaya dari matanya sehingga Sehun dan Kai berkedip. "Alhasil pemenangnya adalah BYUN BACON kekeke." Seru Chanyeol membanggakan partnernya itu. Sungguh _seme_ dan _uke_ yang kompak ya...

"Woi... daripada lomba-lomba sendiri gue punya rencana bagus nih buat ngilangin rasa bosan kita!" Seru Chen semangat, tapi usul itu disambut tatapan dari wajah-wajah poker face dari 11 member EXO yang lainnya. "Hiiih, begini gue kasih tahu rencananya.." Lanjut Chen tetapi ...

"Nggak usah." Kata Kai dan Sehun bebarengan.

Chen gantian poker face, "Asem nih elu berdua. Gini ya rencananya kita ke Disneyland aja yuk!" Sekarang semua member bersorak sorai.

Dan dengan kepolosan plus ke innocent-annya Tao bilang, "Chen ge yang bayarin, kan?" seketika rasanya ada batu yang jatuh dari atap dorm ke kepala Chen. Dengan terpaksa, "Okelah kalau begitu-tu-tu..." Belum selesai Chen menyanyi, mulutnya dibungkan oleh Xiumin dengan eggroll.

Suho selaku _bodyguard_ /dor/ maksud _guardian_nya member EXO mengambil alih pasukan agar segera menyiapkan barang-barang untuk ke Disneyland. Suho juga mengecek paspor para member EXO K maupun EXO M karena mereka mau ke Tokyo Disneyland, secara masa mau ke Indo Disneyland nanti nyampenya ke sekaten.

"Yak! Semua sudah siap kita berangkat!" baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, Suho berhenti dan mereka semua menubruknya. "Gue lupa... kita ke sana mau naik apa?"

**/(O_O;)\**

Setelah merencanakan dengan matang apa yang akan mereka lakukan mulai dari dorm sampai ke Disneyland, semua member EXO siap menuju tkp (Taman reKreasi jePang).

"Luhannie, kepalamu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran karena kuciran Luhan yang begitu unyu bin ajaib. "Mirip-mirip apel gimana gitu... sama-sama manis." gombal Sehun. Alhasil si Lulu mukanya merah kaya apel beneran.

"Yo! Anak-anak segera masuk ke pesawat!" Kata Kris dan Suho kompak. "Baekyeol, Hunhan, Chen, Kai, D.O, Tao, Lay, Baozi... oke! Sudah lengkap."

"Hyung, kau bawa apa saja?" Tanya Kai pada D.O yang sudah nggak ngambek lagi.

"Cuma dompet, ponsel, payung, sama baju ganti." Jawab D.O sambil tetap sibuk dengan MP3nya. Kai hanya ber-oh ria.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kai tertuju pada Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berdua di seberang walaupun ada tiga kursi. Yah, tetapi untuk tempat ransel mereka. Hunhan sedang bercanda dengan Baekyeol. Karena suara Baekhyun yang kelewat merdu plus keras, Kai bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Sehun kamu tahu nggak? Aku sama Luhan itu kembar, lho." Goda Baekhyun. "Lihat nih aku sama-sama imut kan kaya Luhannie?"

Mendengarnya Kai dan Sehun bergaya seolah ingin muntah. 'Imajinasimu aja kali, _hyung_.' Batin Kai.

Tetapi berlawanan dari Sehun, ia malah menangis karena sukses dikerjai Baekhyun. Padahal jelas-jelas si Bacon tuh bagaikan _opposite angle_-nya Luhan. Dia tuh cocok jadi kembarannya Chanyeol. Dan apa boleh buat Hunnie nggak terima dan masih tetap menangis. Lalu Baekhyun mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Suho selaku the leader of EXO K yang mencakup dua anak jahil itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_... Suho-_ssi_." Baekhyun kapok walau ia pasti akan melakukannya lagi, dasar.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_... aku lapar." Pinta Kai pada D.O. tetapi orang yang ia mintai hanya cuek itik (karena bebek terlalu mainstream). "Huu... ya sudahlah aku minta camilan pada _hyung_ yang lain. Siapa tahu bisa makan Lay's huehehehe." Kata sang dancing machine itu dengan evilsmirknya saat melihat Lay ge makan Lay's (?).

"Lay ge, bolehkah aku minta satuuuu saja kripik kentangmu itu?" Pinta Jongin sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Boleh saja sih tapi bisa bantu aku membuka satuuuu saja keripik kentangku ini?" Jawab Lay yang hanya membalik omongan Kai.

"Siiap!"

**d( 0 v )b**

"Yeollie... kenapa kau tidak mau minum jus buah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku'kan LAKI! Gak suka yang rasa-rasa tapi rosa-rosa (iklan kuku *ima)" Jawab Chanyeol dengan gaya iklan extra joss gandoz plus kuku b*ma.

Baekhyun hanya bisa poker face melihat kelakuan _best friend_nya itu. Chanyeol memang mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena wajah dan suaranya itu terlalu beda jauh. Pernah ia di dandani menjadi _girly_ yang membuat para _namja_ tertipu karena wajah imutnya. Namun badan 'laki' extra joss tanpa rasa-rasa milik Chanyeol mematahkan teori bahwa ia adalah _yeoja._

BRUK

Kai merebahkan dirinya di antara Luhan dan Sehun yang kontan membuat sang _official maknae_ mengeluarkan _death glarenya_.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie. Ah, Kai maukah kau bertukar tempat denganku?" Usul Luhan yang takut diomeli sang _maknae_ tadi.

"Silahkan _gege_..." Setelah itu Kai memulai pembicaraan yang memprovokasi. "Luhan ge, kenapa sih sukanya jalan bareng sama Sehun terus? Kan kerenan aku."

Hoekkhh... (maaf pembaca sekalian ini ulahnya the _derp squad_ yang posisi diganti Baekhyun)

'Amit-amit, jijay gue.' Batin Sehun dalam hati. Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Kai _hyung_ gitu aja thombong, kalo kerenan _hyung_ harusnya _visual of groupnya_ hyung dong?" sindir Sehun yang sukses ngejleb hati Kai.

"Huh, nggak bisa ngomong 's' dengan jelas aja nggaya... week." Ejek Kai balik.

"Mathalah buat lo? Lo? Lo? Lo? Dan elo...?" Balas Sehun dengan bahasa lo-guenya yang bergaung di telinga Luhan.

"bla bla bla bla..." sampai akhirnya Luhan pindah tempat duduk di depannya bareng duo derp squad.

"Nuuuu! Luhan ge... jangan pindah!" teriak SeKai histeris gaje.

"HARAP PERHATIAN! PESAWAT INI SUDAH SAMPAI TUJUAN. HARAP PERIKSA BARANG BAWAAN ANDA." Kata pramugari di ruang siaran. (soal ada dan enggaknya mohon maafkan saya)

**\( ;O A O; )/**

"Hih, minggir gue dulu yang lewat!" "Nggak, gue duluan!" entah mengapa api perseteruan atar _maknae_ ini masih berlanjut sampai di bandara Jepang.

"SeKai, mau sampai kapan kalian saling berebutan? Apa kalian mau merasakan Kung Fu Tao Tao ini menghajar kalian berdua?" Ancam Tao dengan _deathglare_ mematikannya (bukan aegyo mematikan lho).

"_Mi.. mian..hae..._" Jawab Sehun dan Kai terbata.

Setelah mencapai Disneyland dengan bus, mereka langsung memakai property yang mendukung tema wisata mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun menggunakan topi hitam andalan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan dan Lay memakai masker entah untuk apa.

Setelah membeli tiket, D.O yang moodnya sudah kembali sepenuhnya melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Aku mau naik itu!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk wahana yang berliku-liku, penuh tanjakan dan turunan yaitu yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan 'rollercoaster'.

"SETUJU!" Teriak Sehun, Suho, Tao, Kris (?), BaekYeol dan ChenMin. Lay hanya diam karena tidak suka wahana itu. Namun Luhan malah bersembunyi, takut kalau dipaksa naik. Ia takut ketinggian tentunya.

"MWOOOOOOOOOO! HIIIIEEYYYYYY! GRAAHHHHH _(? Suara naganya Kris mungkin?)_!"

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Lay pada Luhan. Maksudnya mereka pasti akan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Terutama D.O yang keudikannya kambuh stadium tiga /dor.

_*skip – karena beberapa sedang mual + puyeng*_

"Puas naik rollercoaster-nya?" Tanya Luhan disambut _evilsmirk_ dari Lay.

"Udah..." jawab yang lain kecuali D.O. (Kalau dijawab belum nggak seru jadinya.)

Setelah itu, mereka antre di restoran untuk makan siang. Disela-sela antrean, ada beberapa member yang sibuk narsis dulu. Mumpung boleh bawa handphone kali.

"Lulu, aku mau _bubble tea_..." Rengek Sehun sembari menunjukkan _aegyo_nya. Orang-orang yang baru mengantre malah memotret pemandangan unyu yang jarang itu. Sayangnya Sehun tidak melakukan _gwiyomi_, jadi _aegyo_nya cuma sebentar.

Pletak!

"Aduh!" Sehun meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya dijitak oleh Kai.

"Mana mungkin ada, The-hun-nie." Ejek Jongin Kai, yang lagi-lagi memprovokasi.

"Huh... _kkamjongin_ toh?" Balas Sehun yang tak terima.

"Ayo stop, let me put it down another way." Dan...

BLETAK

"Apa salah gue?" Kata Chen yang nimbrung mencoba mendamaikan dua kubu musuh itu. Bahu kanan dan kirinya kena hajar telapak tangan Sehun dan Kai. Tapi ia menggunakan metode (heh?) yang salah yaitu mengutip lirik lagu _sunbae_nya 'I Got a Boy'.

Tapi tak disangka, Baekhyun memarahi dua orang itu. Alasannya mereka menghina(what) lagu girlband favoritnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sementara member lainnya geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya Kris datang bersama Suho membawa minuman untuk mereka semua.

"Ayo! Whaddup crease?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan sok. Seakan akan mereka lama tak ketemu.

"Ayo! Whassuuup?" Balas Kris.

Dalam detik kesatu (maksa) member lain langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar percakapan kedua rapper itu.

"Ape?" Tanya Kris dan Chanyeol setelah menyadari aura aneh di sekitarnya. Menyisakan sepercik kekagetan yang sangat tidak indah.

**/(O_O?)**

**To be continued**

* * *

ya ampun,, ending apaan nih nggantung banget tapi semoga suka dan review terus ya :D

by the way, jika ada yang ingin tahu kelanjutan dari EXO K Dongsaeng review and review ya

gomawo... *bow sambil dadah"*


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING **: fic yang nyaris lucu, bahasanya nggak konsisten, kecadelan Sehun agak maksa, de el el.

**DISCLAIMER** : EXO punya Tuhan sama ortu masing" tapi di bawah label rec. Pak Lee Soo Man dan si Author gaje yang punya nama Baek Keun Ree cuma nulis ceritanya.

**PLEASE NO FLAME**

**EXO IN DISNEYLAND**

**Chapter 2**

Tahukah kalian tentang _trio derp squad_nya EXO? Sebenarnya mereka semua tuh _le derp_. Maksud dari _derp_ adalah muka aneh, ekspresi aneh maupun lucu. Itulah artinya. Dan sekarang para member dari exoplanet itu sedang tertawa ga jelas karena melihat hasil foto-foto mereka. Tentunya dengan hasil yang nge-_derp_ semua /plak.

"LUHANNIEEE!" Teriak Sehun dari seberang sana (?). Ia membawa sesuatu.

"Apa Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi _baby face_ yang bikin author pengen nyubit. *what! (suara fans luhan)*

"Ini... lucu kan?" Kata Sehun sembari menyerahkan sapi terbang /dor, balon sapi maksudnya.

"Huaahhhh! Oenjoe cekaleeee Hunnie...!" Luhan memeluk balonnya dan beralih meluk Sehun. *UOHH! (Hunhan shipper teriak gaje)

Namun...

"BALONKUUUUUU!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun histeris melihat balonnya terbangkan akibat ulah Kim Jongin yang berjalan dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Ah, maaf Thehunie. Tapi aku ingin muntah melihat kau yang tersipu-sipu itu. Jadi tanganku terpeleset dan melepas pemberat balon itu." Ujar Kai se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"KKAMJONGIN! YU NO THEI THORRIEEH!?" Teriak Sehun. Di belakangnya sudah tersaji background angin topan dan lesus (?). Kemudian ia berlari secepat angin, mengejar Kai yang sudah berteleport seratus meter di depannya.

"Kejar aku Thehunnie!" Kai menunjukkan _evilsmirk_ khasnya.

Dan ternyata... member lain masih bengong melihat duo racun /plak/ _duo maknae_ itu. Terutama Luhan yang masih meratapi keterbangan sapinya ke langit sana (nah?). Suho yang pertamakali sadar langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh Mi God, gimana kalau mereka tersesat?!"

!?

**( O A O)a**

Setelah limabelas menit bermusyawarah, akhirnya mereka menemukan mufakat. Yaitu berpencar mencari SeKai dalam 5 kelompok. Anggotanya adalah SuDo, ChenMin, KrisTao, BaekYeol, dan LuLay. Mereka sepakat akan berkumpul bersama lagi di Kafe BaeKeuRy (baca : Bakery).

**_ChenMin Group_**

"Duh, kemana sih _duo maknae evil_ tadi. Nyusahin aja..." Kata Xiumay /dor/ Xiumin kesal. Padahal ia masih ingin naik bianglala bersama dengan Chen. Tapi untung juga sih, bisa jalan bareng si doi. Imajinasi Xiumin sukses membuatnya ngekek evil.

"Baozi, ngapain lo?" Tanya Chen, yang sweatdrop mendengar suara tawa Xiumin yang aneh.

"Nggak, kok. Cuma ketawa biasa." Balas Xiumin.

"Oh iye bang... gimana kalo kita main dulu ke sini." Kata Chen sambil nunjuk arena _photo garden_ pada peta, mau narsis dulu.

"Abang lu kata? (bahasa apaan nih)" Xiumin kaget dengan bahasa Chen yang aneh. Namun tanpa perlu dimeniti Chen langsung menggandeng Xiumin ke photo garden Disneyland. Hoho... Chen jadi _seme_ ternyata. Dan Xiumin yang sedang digandeng hanya bisa tersipu malu. 'Apa nih? Mimpi kali ya... kalau iya tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.' Batin Xiumin.

Sesampainya di photo garden, dimulailah aksi ChenMin photo-photo ria. Berpose se-alay mungkin (he?), sekeren mungkin dan semungkin mungkin.

Dari situ marilah kita beralih pada..

**_KrisTao Group_**

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berdua berjalan. Namun masih belum ditemukan tanda-tanda (?) dari Sehun dan Kai. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar jauh.

"Kris ge, Tao mau lihat _Panda Theater_." Kata Tao _excited _setelah melihat ada tulisan _Country Bear Theater _dalam peta.

"Tao-er. Itu beruang grizzly bukan panda." Terang si _dhuizhang_. Namun Tao ngeyel dan mengeluarkan jurus bbuing bbuing nya. Sehingga Kris pun segera mengantar Tao ke Country Bear Theater itu. Di sana Tao mengeluarkan semua ekspresi cute nya dan tanpa ia sadari ada tatapan 'lapar?' dari Kris yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

'Ya ampun. Kenapa panda-ku ini selalu menggunakan aegyonya padaku. Tidak bisakah aku menang melawan wajah cutenya itu. Juga mata panda itu.. dan bla bla bla.' Pikir Kris sedari tadi, ia juga tidak sadar bahwa pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Setelah teater itu selesai. Tanpa sengaja Tao tersandung kaki orang yang lewat (what? Kok bisa?) dengan reflex Kris menangkapnya dengan posisi dansa. Orang-orang di sekitar yang menyaksikan drama gratis itu segera mengabadikan momen mereka berdua dengan kamera masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang langsung update status : _'Ampun cyin, KrisTao momen yang unyu banget ini layak jadi bukti penguat bagi yang nggak percaya KrisTao itu real. Ciyus lho cyin. Oh iya... l1k3 st4tu5 k3uw in1 ye4!'_ dan boom... komen membanjir.

**_SuSoo (baca su-su /dor) ralat SuDO Group_**

Sekarang ini mereka masih mencari SeKai yang minggat entah kemana. Mereka berdesa-desakan dengan pengunjung yang lain. Dan tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang petang (?) padahal dua _maknae evil_ yang ngrepotin itu masih belum ditemukan. Dalam pencarian itu mereka melewati wahana roler coaster yang terlihat seperti pegunungan.

"D.O, percepat jalanmu. Dan kenapa tanganmu kecil sekali yah?" Tanya Suho sembari memalingkan wajah untuk mencari D.O yang tertinggal. Namun... eohhhh?! Seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis meraung-raung karena dikira mau diculik Suho-lah orang yang ia gandeng. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kontan Suho melepaskan tangannya dan kabur entah kemana. Ia meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

Di sisi lain, _namja _mata bulat yang dikenal sebagai kembarannya Julian di Madagaskar (?) sedang kebingungan mencari _hyung_nya. Ia tertinggal karena sibuk mengamati wahana roller coaster tadi. Kemudian ia tersadar untuk menemukan Kai dan Sehun kembali jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari arena tersebut.

"Duh, Suho hyung kemana... _pabo_ kau ini Kyungsoo. Hanya bengong melihat roller coaster dan melupakan misi pencarian _dongsaeng_ku." Gerutu D.O sambil berjalan. Ia tak sadar sudah berpapasan dengan orang yang dicarinya...!?

**_LuLay Group_**

Ternyata Luhan dan Lay juga terpisah. Kali ini gara-gara Lay berhenti untuk naik wahana komedi putar dengan alasan ada unicornnya di sana. Luhan yang tak mengetahui hal tersebut kontan melanjutkan pencariannya ke seluruh penjuru Disneyland. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggunakan ruang siaran namun takut para fans akan menyerbu mereka dan mengganggu acara tamasya itu.

"Yahiiiii!" Teriak Lay gaje. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang dewasa yang naik wahana itu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa _face palm_ dan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Yi Xingxie... dimana kauuuu?" Panggil Luhan sambil melihat kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-serong kanan-serong.../stop/. Dan...

WHUUUSSHHH!

"Eh, jangan-jangan itu Sehunnie?" Gumam Luhan yang merasakan hawa kehadiran (?) dari _namjachingu_nya.

The last is **_BaekYeol Group_**

Kalau duo ini sih, readers sudah pada tahu ya. Mereka bukannya mencari Sehun dan Kai tapi malah ikut minum teh di Alice Tea Party. Bercanda-ria di sebuah cangkir yang berputar-putar bersama dengan cangkir yang lainnya.

Dan disaat seperti itu, sempat-sempatnya mereka berebut antara _banana tea_ dan _strawberry tea_. Chanyeol mau ini, Baekhyun mau itu. Dan akhirnya teh berperisa itu tumpah sampai tak bersisa dan yang tertinggal hanya teh tawar yang mau tak mau BaekYeol meminumnya akibat haus berkepanjangan.

"Dasar Yeollie... kalau saja kau tak menolak permintaanku teh strawberry itu pasti sudah masuk ke mulutku." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan gerakan fast motion.

"Permintaan maafku, Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol santai.

Setelah bermain di dalam cangkir dari cangkir-cangkir (woy) mereka berdua baru ingat akan mandat dari sang _guardian_-nya. Oh my... sekarang mereka kelabakan mencari SeKai akibat hari sudah hampir malam.

**r( O A O )r**

Sementara itu, ada orang yang tengah merenung meratapi keadaannya saat ini. Sepi... sendiri... ya, dia adalah Suho yang terpisah dari D.O akibat kecerobohan dua orang di sana. Ia mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang nggak jelas /kaboom/

"Dimalam yang sesunyi ini... aku sendiri... tiada Lay meneman-"

"CIAATTTT!"

DUAKK! BUG! BLETAK! UPH! Krompyang! Meow! Guk guk...! (heh)

"Eohh... _neomu appo_, dasar _paboo_!" Umpat Suho pada _unicorn _yang tahu-tahu nongol dari belakangnya. "Apa maksudmu memukulku, hah!?" Tanya Suho dengan gaya GD saat menyanyi Fantastic Baby yang 'catch me on fire, Hah!?'

"Aku hanya tidak tahan mendengar namaku di sebut dalam lirik lagu parodimu itu." Jawab Lay jujur.

"Tapi tidak usah dengan acara _highlight karate beatbox_, dong." Protes Suho yang masih mengelus bahu dan punggung yang menjadi bantalan Lay untuk mendaratkan tinjunya.

"Sudahlah, _chagiya._ Kita kembali ke kafe BaeKeuRee saja." Ajak Lay membujuk.

" Nde, Yi Xingxie..." Jawab Suho singkat, padat, dan terpampang nyata semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

Sementara itu di lain sisi (?), Sehun yang kehilangan jejak Kai mulai panik karena dia baru sadar bahwa ia tersesat. Ini salahnya juga sih, tapi apa boleh buat cinta itu mengalihkan dunia banget, sih. Apalagi kalau yang jadi namjachingunya Luhan.

Tiba-tiba ia tercenung di depan akuarium raksasa. Banyak ikan di sana, lalu ia berencana membawakan oleh-oleh untuk seseorang...

"Pak, ini ikan apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk ikan ukuran big size dengan jidat nonong /plak/.

"Oh, ini ikan Lohan. Mau beli, mas?" Tawar sang bapak yang diketahui merupakan pemilik toko ikan hias tersebut. Tanpa sadar ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah riang.

"Oke, Pak! Saya beli ikan Luhann-euph-!"

PLAK!

Belum selesai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang menamparnya dari samping kanan. Ternyata orang yang merasa dipanggil tahu-tahu nongol di samping Sehun.

"Apa-apaan!? Masa aku jadi Lohan dan ikan itu jadi Luhan! Jadi kamu lebih sayang sama ikan itu, toh? Bla bla bla..." Omel Luhan panjang lebar dari meter dijadiin mili.

"Maaf Luhannie. Lidahku terpeleset. Tidak thepertimu yang bisa melakukan _tongue twister_ dengan lancar. Bahkan mengatakan "s" (_dia ngomongnya agak burem /lho_) thaja aku tidak bitha." Jawab Sehun dengan jujur.

"Baiklah Sehunaaa... tapi kalau kau mau membeli ikan hias, pilih yang itu saja. Hemat tempat." Usul Luhan sembari menunjuk ikan badut yang unyu-unyu *author kumat*.

"Sip deh, Lulu." Tanpa instruksi apapun Sehun mencium sekilas pipi Luhan. Dan adegan ini membuat fic harus dirate T.

**(/O A O/)**

"Kai, sampai kapan kau mau bergelantungan (?) di bahuku?" Tanya seorang _namja _imut itu.

"Sampai aku berhasil memulihkan tenagaku, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Aku terlalu lelah karena banyak berteleportasi. Si Sehun itu cepat juga larinya." Kata _namja_ yang bernama Kai. Keringat bercucuran di dahi dan badannya. Wajahnya pucat karena kehabisan energi.

Dan... BLEGH!

"Mwohh!? Apa lagi, hyung?" Kata Kai yang merasa tidak bersalah.

"Salahmu sendiri menerbangkan balon Luhannie sehingga Sehun mengejarmu seperti mengejar sapi lepas yang ingin disembelihnya." Kata D.O.

"Huueee... _umma_ ikut membela Thehun." Rengek Kai dengan aktingnya yang _low-end_ (?).

"Hanya biar kau sadar, Kai." Balas D.O, ia mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai dengan lembut. "Kau harus minta maaf pada mereka. Atau kau tidak bisa pulang kali ini." Namun Kai malah beralih memeluknya.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau mau bilang memaafkanku. Karena aku sudah merepotkan." Ujar Kai yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Jongin-ah." Jawab D.O singkat, ia mengelus rambut Kai. "Kaja!" namun, ketika mereka mau melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat berkumpul. Mereka bertemu seseorang...

"Eh... kau kenapa bisa ..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalau romancenya kurang, karena temanya memang humor/friendship bukan romance. Tapi tenang aja chapter depan 'thor' banyakin, deh. *wink* *semua readers tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

Oh iya ini ada balasan review... dan maaf author lama updatenya.

**Septaaa** : Di chapter 2 udah ada meskipun sedikit, mohon krisarnya kalau kurang banyak KaiSoo momentnya. OwO

**Ohrist95** : Iya, Suhonya gimana gitu *gimana gimananya(?)* Sudah dilanjut walaupun agak lama /plak

**Kazuma B'tomat** : Kainya jadi thombong ya... /di teleportasiin ke bulan/ sudah diupdate XD

**Deer Panda** : Makasih, iya, wah kasihan si Kai dijambak /dor/

**Riyoung Kim** : sudah dilanjut... makasih ya

**Ryu ** : hehehe... terimakasih :D

**Tania3424** : makasih udah nyemangatin author... ini sudah dilanjut lho

**Riniehun **: iya... author juga suka cerita humor jadi bikin ff yang humor juga. Sudah dilanjut...

**Kan Rin Min** : iya si Kris Wu juga nggak biasa banget. /dibakar and diterbangin/ sudah ^^


	3. Chapter 3 from Disneyland END

**WARNING **: fic yang nyaris lucu, bahasanya nggak konsisten, kecadelan Sehun agak maksa, ooc, geje, bl yaoi, author narsis, de el el.

**DISCLAIMER** : EXO punya Tuhan sama ortu masing" tapi di bawah label rec. Pak Lee Soo Man dan si Author gaje yang punya nama Baek Keun Ree cuma nulis ceritanya.

**PLEASE NO FLAME**

**_Happy reading /lope yu_**

**_._**

**_._**

**EXO from DISNEYLAND**

**Chapter 3 End**

"Eh, kau kenapa bisa sampai kemari?" Tanya Jongin takut-takut.

"Tentu saja dengan mengikuti feeling kami, pabbo." Balas orang itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Lalu...

.

.

.

Plak! Plak! Plak! /woy/

.

.

.

"Kai pabbo, kenapa kau menerbangkan balon sapiku?!"

"Mian, Luhan ge. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat si _evil maknae_ itu tersipu-sipu denganmu." Katanya masih cengo karena dihajar Luhan. -dia gak nyadar bahwa dia itu juga _evil maknae_-

"Ya! Jika kau mau kami memaafkanmu, thampai di dorm nanti kau harus memathak makanan terenak untuk kami." Sambut Sehun dengan _deathglare_ dan _smirk_ khasnya. Namun D.O melotot mendengar hal itu.

"Aniya, bagaimana kalau dapurku benar benar hancur!" Kata D.O dengan ekspresi khawatir. Matanya sudah melewati batas o_o dan seperti akan keluar (bayangin aja sendiri /plak).

"Itu konthekuenthi (konsekuensi) karena telah membuat Luhan gege menangith, hyung." Dan, bingo... Luhan blushing karena merasa Sehun membelanya.

Akhrirnya mereka kembali ke kafe BaekKeuRee. di sana sudah ada Suho dan Lay yang sedang saling menyuap makanan. Dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada empat namja sedang menyaksikan adegan yang dramatis itu.

"Chagi, buka mulutmu. Aaaah..." dan sang angelpun menyuapkan sate /dor/ typo maksudnya Lays pada namjachingunya. "Kyaaaa..! my chagi chagi cuyungku ini oenjoe cekaleehhh!"

Kaisoo dan Hunhan hanya sweatdrop dengan kompaknya.

Kemudian di lain sisi (?) ada Baekhyun yang 'masih' rebutan jus. Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah terus saja menjauhkan jus strawberry yang sangat Baekhyun sukai itu. Namun karena Baekhyun tidak mau memberikannya pada Chanyeol, terjadilah momen rebutan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Channie... berikan jus strawberry itu!"

"Andwae, ini milikku sekarang. Kalau kau mau kita segelas berdua." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun blushing tanpa blush on di pipinya. Dan mau tak mau ia mengambil sedotan dan minum berdua dengan Chanyeol. *cia cia cia cia...cikiciuw... /author gila/ *

Di tempat lain /lagi/ ada Chenmin yang lagi milih milih foto buat di upload wi weibo mereka. "Waw... chen chenn... kenapa kau unyu sekalee." Kata Xiumin sok alay. /author dibekuin/

"Uhum.. soalnya ada kau di sisiku my chagiya..." aciaakkk chenmin juga ikut mesra mesraan geje. Empat namja yang datang tadi mulai nggak sabar pengen ngganggu mereka yang lagi berromantis ria.

Sedangkan Kristao cuma mainan boneka dengan hepinya.

Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. lima menit dan dua copel terlupakan tadi menggebrak meja cafe. BRAKK!

"Yah! Kalian ini malah asik mesra mesraan sementara dua _dongsaeng_ kalian sakit begini!" Bentak Luhan dan D.O bersamaan. Hal itu kontan mengejutkan para uke dan seme lainnya.

"Mian, Kyungsoo , Luhan... kita lagi kebawa suasana tadi." Terang suho sebagai ketua umum /oh ya?/. setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi jadi volume, mereka segera membeli oleh oleh untuk dibawa pulang. Hari sudah malam dan mereka tidak ingin menginap di Disneyland karena tidak ingin jauh jauh dari Korea. Pukul tujuh malam mereka terbang kembali ke Korea /pake pesawat bukan pake jurusnya kris/

Di pesawat

.

.

"AYO.. chingudeul... kite main abc an. Ottae?" kata Chen sok sokan.

"Boleeh?" Seru member EXO lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka lesehan di dalam pesawat yang entah sejak kapan punya ruangan seluas itu. Para pengurus pesawat pribadi SM pun sampai tak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu. Parah... /dor/

"Oke, kita mulai..." Kata Suho dengan semangat.

"Sobyong lembayung kangkung (?)! abc lima dasar..." dan Kris mulai menghitung..

"A, B, C, D, ..., L! Oke keywordnya adalah nama alay para member EXO." Lanjut Kris, setelah itu mereka semua berpikir sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alay dan nama /eh.

"Ah! Akuuu... jangan marah ya gege..." Kata kai sembari mengacungkan kakinya tinggi tinggi (secara dia anak balet gitu lho) setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan develope dan arabesque /loh kok nyampe gerakan balet. "Gini.. buat Luhan ge dan Chanyeol hyung – **Luhantuyeollie Is So Ngeri.**" Sunyi dan tiba tiba..

"UAPAAN LO! KENAPA BUKAN GUE THAMA LUHAN HOH!?" begitulah dan Sehun nggak trima. Kemudian member lain selain kai mulai menenangkannya dengan mengiming imingi sesuatu, yaitu membuli Kai. /jedug /sikainendangauthor.

Lalu Xiumin juga angkat tangan mau menjawab.

"Erm.. uhuk... ehem...! yak tes satu dua tiga, boomshakalaka, specta specta jedarrrr kalian luar biasa. Sip deh micnya bisa dipake." Ternyata ia melakukan pemanasan dulu. (what?)

"Buat Yi Xing yang unyu, nama alaymu adalah..." Lay udah nggak enak badan. "Namanya adalah.." Lay ndredeg akut. "Namamu..."

"OY! LAMA!" Kali ini Lay udah naik pintam.

"Oke oke... keep calm bro! Namamu adalah **'Lays is Never FLAT' sekian.**"

Kamdut... si Xiumin ngejeknya dalem bi gi ti.

"ASEEMMMM!" tanpa ampun Lay melempar senjatanya ke arah Xiumin yaitu beberapa buah tanduk _unicorn_ yang ia dapet di Disneyland waktu naik komedi putar. Ia jebol deh itu tanduk yang tak bersalah dan di bawa pulang. Buat kenang kenangan katanya. Dan ajaibnya sang target berubah menjadi KAI! Teman teman... kai lhooo... kenapa dia apes banget di efef inii?!

"Ups... maaf Kai ssi. Nggak sengaja, kalo mau marah sama Xiumin ya." Kata Lay dengan tampang watados. Kemudian Kai mengangguk lemah dan berbalik mengeglare si Baozi nista. Orang yang merasa di _glare_ malah sembunyi di belakangnya D.O dan itu bikin Kai tambah _ilfeeeeeeel._ Ok. Stop lanjut ke permainan sebelumnya.

"Sooyoung lembayoung kakoung! Abc lima dathar!" woy... semangat amat si Sehun ampe ngomong dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar dari ruang pilot, bahkan sang manager hyung juga dengar, kru sm ent juga dengar, para bidadari yang tinggal di atas awan juga dengar, tapi author yang ngetik fic ini kaga dengar karena agak sibu ini authornya. /bohong kok... plakk.

"A, B, C, D,..., I, J, K! 'K' pemirtha... thekarang kita mau bikin nama alay dengan awalan KA!" teriak Sehun memecah kesunyian. Tiba tiba Kai keringet dingin, rambutnya melayang (weh), bibirnya jadi tipis plus kecil, matanya segede punya Kyungsoo /dor.

Selang beberapa detik (maksa lagi) Lay tunjuk jari. Ia nyengir _evil_.

"Buat Kai oke... uhum, hatsii!" katanya sambil buang udara dari mulut (?) lagi lagi dia nyengir. "Selamat nama anda adalah... **KKAMANJONGOS CELALU DIBULI** .. ou yeah!" entah kenapa ini anak jadi a-LAY. Sementara itu si Jongin pundung. "hitch,, hithch... mengapa slalu aku yang bersalah... tak pernahkah kau berfikir sedikit tentang hatiku... mengapa.. bla bla bla." Ia mulai menghibur diri dipojokan sambil makan Cadburry. Lalu ia kepikiran untuk membandingkan warna kulitnya dengan coklat itu... dan hasilnya memua..

.

.

..akkan. Fifty fifty lah... kalo elo tahu. /author dihajar fangirlsnya Kai.

Sekarang giliran D.O yang angkat tangan. Ia bimbang mau ngomong nama orang itu atau nggak jadi aja. Dan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri setelah Kai meng-_hwaitingn_ya dari jauh. (ciecie... icikiwir /woy thorrr)

"Ano... ini buat Suho hyung. Jangan ngamuk, oke?" Lanjutnya setelah menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"hmm... gue nggak janji lho!" Balasnya. Dan...

"Oke, nama alay hyung adalah Kimjoonmyeon ..e.. anu... ea..." D.O lupa namanya, sekarang semua member penasaran setengah urip. Posisi duduk mereka yang semula berjauhan kini merapat. "**Kimjoonmyeon... Kar.. karli angel**." Katanya dibarengi dengan hembusan nafas panjang darinya. Namun apa yang terjadi...?

.

.

.

Sekarang Suho lagi bikin tsunami.

.

.

.

Tapi gagal akibat ancaman semua member lain kalau mereka akan mengadu pada manager hyung kalau leader EXO K itu melakukan tindak kejahatan. (?) Lanjuut...

"GUE! Akhirnya gue nemu nama alay... kekekekek!" Tawa Chen nista. Sempat ia ngelirik penuh artian ke arah Kai. Sekarang namja 'agak' gelap itu sudah tenang setelah makan cokelat.

"Langsung aja ye... Buat Kai, nama elu jadi **Kai Suki Ngupil Ilfiiilll**." Lalu... satu.. dua... tiga...

BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! Mereka ngakak dengan sangat tidak indah.

"OKE! Lo gue end, cheeeennnnn!" dan BUMM! Dua namja itu menghilang Kai membawa Chen ke suatu tempat dengan jurus teleportasinya. Ke tempat paling serem, isinya alien insomnia, ngebias Baekhyun dan Sehun, over acted kalo lihat foto thexinya Thehun... ya itu adalah rumah AUTHOR. Author pembaca authorrrrr... /duak.

**_*di rumah author*_**

BUMM!

"OHOK... uapaan nih!?" tanya Keunree pada sang adik Taehoon dan Taekim. Mereka berdua menggeleng tidak tahu sambil mengibas ngibaskan ipad untuk mengusir (?) asap yang tiba tiba muncul.

Dan... chen muncul dari dalem asap.

Satu..

Dua...

Tiga...

"HUOOOOOOHHH! CHEN CHEN CHEN CHEN! INI JONG DAE ASLEEE!?" teriak Keunre dan adik adiknya sampai _capslock_ jebol. Kemudian muncullah Kai yang membawa paksa Chen. Kemudian mereka hilang lagi... BUMM! Tiga orang kakak beradik tadi cengo ngeliatnya...

**_*di pesawat*_**

"Huh! Kai lama banget lo perginya." Kata Kris dengan tatapan 'cepet duduk ato gue bakar 'piip' elo pas tidur'. Kai yang udah merinding disko itu langsung nurut dan duduk bersama dengan chen.

"Masih ada lagi?" Kata Kris, kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyun angkat kepala dengan kompak. "Kita mau kasin nama ini buat D.O hyung."

D.O ngangguk ngangguk aja. Namun Kai menatapnya horor seakan mau ngomong 'jangan hyung, sumpeh nanti hyung bakal nyesel.'

"Ya dan nama alay untuk D.O hyung adalah... eng ing eng!" Teriak Baekhyun lengkap dengan backsound kuis di tipi tipi.

"One, two, three, go! Dathar kau... - ...**KYEONG RACUN**!" Lanjut Sehun sambil menari ala Shinta Jojo. Akhirnya D.O protes, sedangkan Kai nepok jidatnya sampe nonong. (dihajarkaisampebonyok/peace) permainan pun dimulai kembali.

"A, B,..., G,(kok jadi lagu?), H!"

Dan sekarang giliran para manusia manusia dengan nama berunsur 'h' yang keringet dingin. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ada yang mengacungkan jari kedepan hidung Kris /plak /sokngapainbgt.

"Maaf ya Hunnie... tapi kau memang pantas dapat nama satu ini..." Kata Luhan dengan senyumnya yang 'menawan'. /uogh author terkesima.

"Ne, Luhannie." Lalu sang _maknae evil_ dari exo itu berbisik pada Luhan. Entah apa tapi kayanya author bisa nebak. Lamaaa banget mereka diskusinya. Dari sekian banyak kata ada beberapa yang** bochor bochor** dan didengar oleh member lain termasuk author yaitu, _'kamar - nanti malam - sampai pagi - happily ever after'_ itu lah beberapa keyword yang terdengar. Dan sudah dipastikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah ... nganu... 'piiipp' /hoh.

"Aku omongin, lho! Sekarang ya...?" dengan tegas member lain kec. Sehun menjawab 'BESOK' dengan kompaknya. "**Hunnie Bunnie Cwittie**." Kata Luhan lengkap dengan aegyonya. Kembali para member ngakak nggak ketulungan disambut dengan Sehun yang ngamuk dan bikin angin ribut.

_"ANDWAEEEE! SHADDAP YO!"_

Dan hening kembali.

Suho angkat tangan dan segera unjuk gigi. "Buat si Hyun. Ini ada - **Hyunta dari Asia**." Namun naas (?) si empu bernama Byun BaekHyun nggak denger. Experto kamvreto... lalu Suho membuat nama lain. "Oke gue tahu kacang emang mahal jadi ini ada lagi. **Hyeonda beat hyeonda vario de el el**." Sekarang Baekhyun hanya cengo karena tidak tahu alasan Suho uring uringan seperti itu. Bad byunbaek is bad... dan seakan bumi berguncang, karena dengan pedenya Kris angkat tangan dan ngomong keras keras.

"**NGGAK PUNYA HUANG**!" Sumpah... gaje banget sih ini leader. Perasaan huruf awalnya H tapi malah nyebutin N. Anu... tahukah kalian apa yang Tao sekarang lakukan? Yep, ia mengambil tongkat wushunya dan itu nggak nyambung. Singkat kata, sang _dhuizhang _Kris ini ada didalam daftar _blacklist_ yang harus dihukum karena salah.

Sekarang mereka harus menyebutkan B. 'kesempatan nih.' Batin si _official maknae_ epil. Lalu yang pertama, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya pendek pendek (dia udah tinggi, nggak usah ditambahi) tak lupa _big grinnya._

"Buat Baekhyun oke?" Kata Chanyeol.

"NGGAK!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan tegas dan dengan selisih waktu 0,1 detik dengan omongan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun kalah perang, ia tidak bisa melawan ekspresi Chanyeol saat pouting ria. 'Park Chanyeol aseemmm.' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Inilah nama alaymu Byun... **Bekun Beken Cincai**." Sumpah Baekhyun pengen banget nonjok Chanyeol dan bilang nggak usah pake 'cincai' segala. Eyeliner tebalnya juga luntur mendadak, ajaib.

"Dan gueeee! Buat Xiumin hyung, **BAOZI BOWO LUCHYU THEKALI**. Mardika!" Teriak Sehun sambil naik ke atas pesawat. /ekstrim banget nih anak. Tak lupa Xiumin mengeglare Sehun dengan aura es (penemuan baru yang lebih hebat dari aura ungu).

"Ehhh... bentar! Mathih ada lagi. Buat Luhannie tertjinta Bihun **Laf Xi Rusa Thelamanya**." Sergah Sehun sembari meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya dansa _gangnam style_ yang nggak gathuk (nyambung) sama cerita.

Pemandangan dramatis pemirsaaaaaaaaaaa... dan enough!

Sekarang waktunya untuk C dicari nama alaynya. Dalam lima detik, Tao langsung unjuk celana /duak/ maksudnya tunjuk jari setelah sebelumnya bisik bisik dengan Kris.

"Buat Chen gege. **CHENTAKU SETINGGI DHUIZHANG KRIS**!" Kata Tao puazzzz. _And just now_, Chen mules. Sementara itu D.O dan Lay membantu Chen yang lagi muntah dengan mengolesi minyak GPU (inovasi terbaru, cuy) di lehernya. Tao dan Kris epil amat.

"Hey MANUSIA! Seorang Byun Baekhyun juga mau menamai seseorang nih..." Kata Baekhyun menawarkan diri. Ia memutar matanya dan membenarkan eyelinernya yang udah balik lagi.

"To : Park CHANYEOL or cimol from Byun Baekhyun. Gue kasi tahu ya... - ...** CHANYEOL CHEUREUM BI GI TI caius miapah.**" Balas Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Namun namja yang disebut itu malah nyengir nyengir gaje merasa bangga disebut serem. 'Tau aja lo, Byunbaek.' Batin Chanyeol dalam benaknya.

"Okelah Baekki chagi... dan seorang Park Chanyeol mau bilang ke Kris tentang nama alaynya. Tenang aja bro, api kalah sama api (?)." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung. "Nama elo bro... kan Wu Yi Fan nihh, sekarang jadi – **CRIS Yi Is Kipas Angin Berdiri**." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kris nodong bazooka yang entah dapet darimana. Chanyeol cuma bilang peace.

Akhirnya permainan selesai, para member EXO pun sudah sampai di dormnya. Mereka sangat lelah malam itu. Namun gara gara HunHan yang langsung menuju kamar mereka berdua dan sesuai yang dibisikkan tadi yaitu nge'_this and that'_ para seme langsung ngekek _evil_ kepada uke masing masing. Terjadilah acara 'piiip' tingkat akut.

.

.

So from now on, this is **CENCORED...**

**Sensor...**

**Sensor... **

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya para uke bangun dengan badan sakit semua. Untung seme mereka belum bangun karena sekarang masih tidur dalam keadaan _heavenly peace_... sangar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, Suho, Chanyeo, Chen, Sehun, dan Kai para uke kabur dari dorm mencari kedamaian yang sungguh real. Dan mereka ingat sesuatu, tempat dimana para seme nggak bakal berani menginjakkan kaki di sana. (lagi lagi) RUMAH AUTHOR!

**_*di rumah author*_**

TOK TOK TOK!

"Eh... Hoon elu denger suara pintu diketok enggak?" Tanya Taekim pada adiknya. "Tukang kayu paling." Jawab Taehoon ngasal, kemudian mereka melanjutkan main Naruto The Setting Dawn.

DOK DOK DOK!

"Oy! TAEHOON TAEKIM! Kenape nggak dibukain?!" Tanya sang kakak yang tiba tiba nongol dari dalem kamar /bangun tidur. "Nggih... sekedhap." Jawab Keunree dengan Bahasa Jawa halus /sok.

"Nyari siapppppppppp! Asdgshdgagagajgashdaja! Dafuq.. AS-nuut-!" Teriak Keunree histeris gaje sampai sampai ia mengatakan sesuatu yang harus di sensor 'piiiip'.

"Misi, boleh numpang rumah kaga?" Tanya namja yang shining cling cling bernama Byun Baekhyun. Keunree nggak bisa ngomong apa apa. Tiba tiba Tao menyela.

"Elu author yang sering nulis ff gaje itu khan!?" Interogasi Tao. "Katanye elu suka ama Kris gege, khan!?" omongannya tambah alay. "OKE! Adu wushu sama gue!" dan clang! Tao mengeluarkan pedang dari suatu tempat. (?)

Terjadilah perang adu wushu antara Keunree dan Tao. Ternyata yeoja itu juga bisa kungfu toh, walaupun masih tetap kalah dari Tao. Tujuh namja lainnya sweatdrop melihat adegan adu pedang yang kaya film One Piece pas Tashigi lawan Zoro gitu loh.

TRANG!

Akhirnya seri /woy.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, Keunree dan dua dongsaengnya mau mengerti dan menerima enam namja itu di rumah mereka sekedar ngumpet dari para seme. Sekarang mereka sedang _wedangan_ dengan Keunree. Lalu Luhan mengambil lemper.

"Apaan, nih?" Tanya Luhan pada yeoja itu.

"OOOH, itu namanya 'lemper' di buat dari ketan abon, kalo mau makan buka dulu daunnya." Kata Keunree menerangkan. Luhan masih menatap makanan asing itu. Mulai dari dilihat, diraba, lalu diterawang /parah. "Tenang aja, tanpa zat pengawet dan racun, boi!"

"Kok bentuknya kaya 'piiip' nya Se-" Luhan dibungkem sama Lay dan Xiumin. Lalu mereka berdua buru buru mengatakan. "Jangan sembrana, Lu. Udah dimakan aja, siapa tahu enak." Keunree yang bingung hanya bisa melanjutkan mengetik fanfiction di ponselnya.

"Eh, kok enak!" Seru Luhan dengan excitednya. Empunya rumah cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala. "Ini ge, kalau mau makan aja." Kata Keunree sembari memberikan onde onde yang ia beli di pasar /kapan oy, lha wong ini tadi baru bangun tidur.

"Xie Xie..." Dan para uke China ini makan dengan bahagia dan melupakan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar Keunree. Mau tahu ngapain? Yep! Dia lagi dandan aka make up an pembacaaaa! Dia ngehabisin eyeliner yeoja tak bersalah itu /nggak gitu juga kali, thor. Setelah merasa cantik /plak/ Baekhyun keluar kamar dan dikagetkan oleh seekor kucing unyu bernama Lee /perasaan nggak ada yang nanya/ melompat ke arahnya.

"UMMMAAAAAAA TOLONGIN BEBIIII!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris. Dan datanglah _umma-hero_ yang dipanggil yaitu D.O, ia langsung melepaskan cengkeraman kucing itu dari Baekki. Fiuhh... kucing itu terlihat puas ngerjain Baekhyun.

"Darimana sih, Baek?" Tanya D.O yang masih menggendong kucing nakal tadi.

"Dari kamar Keunree. Biasa... minjem eyeliner." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kibas kibas bulu mata.

"Huh... iya juga ya... nyelonong ke kamar orang and minjem eyeliner tanpa ijin. Ckckck. Tobat dong... udah mau Paskah ini!" Kata D.O sembari menguculkan (?) kucing milik Keunree.

Sementara itu si kakak beradik Tae sedang main iPad bersama Tao. Dan jadilah mome TaoTae di rumah itu. Tapi entah karena kecanggihan dua hyung dan dongsaeng itu atau emang Taonya nggak bisa main NTSD si panda China itu kalah terus. Karena frustasi, ia kemudian mengajak Tae bersaudara latihan wushu di halaman rumah. Dasar...

**_Sementara itu di Dorm EXO_**

Kris terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia kaget sekali karena pas bangun rambutnya sudah dibotakin sebagai hukuman main abcan kemarin. Dan ia sadar... Tao tidak ada di sana. Ia mulai mencari kesegala pejuru ruangan.

Kamar SuLay : Suhonya bingung soalnya nggak bisa nelfon Lay. Sinyalnya nggak ada. (secara Lay ada di Indonesia /dor.)

Kamar ChanBaek : Chanyeol gulung-gulung becoz diiket sama Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kamar HunHan : Sehun lagi nangis bombay di kamar waktu sadar Luhan pergi entah kemana dengan ninggalin surat – "_Sehunnie, jangan nyariin aku dulu ya. Aku baru kembali ke alamku. Nggak usah khawatir. Aku cinta kamu."_ Dan begitulah gimana bisa nggak khawatir lha wong tulisannya aja nuju ke suatu tempat yang aneh gitu kok.

Kamar KaiSoo : kai masih molor.

Kamar ChenMin : Chen nyariin Xiumin dimana mana, mulai dari kolong tempat tidur, kamar mandi, kamar lain, dapur, sampai kulkas juga ditanyain.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam lamanya mereka berkumpul dan sontak berteriak. _"DIMANA UKE QITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"_

Sementara para seme stress di dorm, yang uke uke itu pada ketawa ria di rumah Keunree. Akhir kata... ff ini ditutup dengan tidak indah.

**END**

**Gomawo... readers yang masih setia menunggu apdet ff ini. Maaf buat yang chapter tiga aka terakhir ini gaje dan agak panjang dari biasanya /author lagi mood nulis. Terus rasanya nggantung bangeet deh ini chap terahkir. Maklum author nggak bisa berhenti nulis dengan gaya yang indah. By the way disitu disebutin kalau author over acted banget pas liat foto thextinya Sehun itu emang bener. Dulu pernah mimisan akut /caius miapah.**

**Sebenarnya lagi galau becos apa yang author lakuin selalu ditiru oleh temen author. Pertama Keunree nyoba nyoba nggambar idola author yaitu Sehun and other member, dan temen author itu ikut ikuta. Terus pas author nulis fanfic, dia juga ikutan. GIMANA NGGAK ILFEEL COBAA!? /thabar, thor.**

**So...**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR **

** – Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics – Septaaa - Ohrist95 - Kazuma B'tomat - Deer Panda - Riyoung Kim - Ryu - Riniehun -Kan Rin Min -Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic - ICE14 -Deer Panda -Tania342 - Dea Mulyawan - Riyoung Kim - Han Ri Rin**

**sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain eaaa...keep reading my fafic chingu... thank you.**


End file.
